This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
The shoulder joint is the third most replaced joint in the body. During surgery, a Steinman pin is often used as an instrument guide. The Steinman pin is placed in the scapula, and is precisely positioned to guide the reamer to prepare the joint for an implant that will recreate natural version/inclination in the joint, or any other desired version/inclination. The pin is typically positioned based on a visual assessment of the joint and the surgeon's experience. While orienting the pin in this manner is sufficient, a method and apparatus to facilitate placement of the pin and recreation of natural version and inclination, or any optimal version and inclination, would be desirable.